


We Kept on Walking

by Rikiya_winter



Series: Flood AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikiya_winter/pseuds/Rikiya_winter
Summary: "Matahari adalah sebuah bintang." bahkan buku teks sekolah dasar menyebutkannya dengan jelas."Bintang adalah---"("Sojuu-kun, kau tahu akhir dari bintang?""Hmn? Ada dua kemungkinan,")--Sojuu, Rayleigh dan Lisa. Tiga insan di tengah kegilaan dunia.
Series: Flood AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630516





	We Kept on Walking

| i | bahwa aku mencintainya  
.  
"Kau menyukainya, bukan?"  
Pertanyaan Rayleigh membuatnya nyaris terlonjak. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengahadapi ide gila yang bermunculan di kepala seorang gadis berambut panjang, Sojuu mengira tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya terkejut seperti itu. Namun, di sinilah Rayleigh, duduk di depannya dengan secangkir kopi serta sandwich di hadapan, mengatakan hal yang sekilas tak masuk akal.  
"Maaf?" Ia menjawab, berpura-pura tidak mengerti seraya menggigit sedikit ujung sandwich di tangannya. Seperti keduanya tidak tahu dengan jelas saja siapa 'dia' yang dimaksudkan...  
Rayleigh menganggkat cangkir kopinya, membawanya tepat di depan bibir sebelum berkata, "Salah satu teman terlamamu yang masih hidup,"  
Wajah Rayleigh masih menunjukkan kehampaan layaknya kertas putih tanpa noda. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang setidaknnya masih memiliki ekspresi untuk dibaca, pemuda bermata sayu itu tidak pernah memberikan petunjuk apapun mengenai apa yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin karena itulah, segala pernyataan mendadak yang dia buat sukses membuat orang paling tenanf sekalipun gelagapan.  
'Teman terlama yang masih hidup, huh,' ulang Sojuu dalam hati. Alih-alih merasakan tekstur dan rasa roti yang baru saja ia makan, pemuda keturunan Asia Timur itu malah mengecap kepahitan di lidahnya. Ia tak bisa mengelak, tentunya. Kata teman terlama hanya dapat merujuk ke dua orang. Salah satunya adalah pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapannya dan satunya lagi adalah sosok seorang gadis yang selalu mengisi ruang kosong di hatinya.  
"Aku tidak serendah itu untuk memiliki niatan mencuri istri orang," Sojuu merendahkan pandangannya, mengelak dari tatapan mata kelabu yang seolah tahu segalanya. Ia tak bisa menjawab frontal juga--gadis itu ... adalah milik orang ini.   
"Mungkin suatu saat, kau harus mengatakannya," ujar Rayleigh. "perasaanmu itu,"  
Sojuu merasa kedua matanya sontak berkilat cepat. "Jangan bercanda." sentaknya kasar sebelum ia sadar dan langsung menggumamkan permohonan maaf.  
Namun, Rayleigh--selalu, Rayleigh hanya tersenyum. Sebuah senyum kosong yang tak berhasil Sojuu pahami artinya.  
.  
.  
.  
| ii | jika saja  
Itu bohong jika Sojuu tak pernah berpikir tentang 'jika saja'. Ia memikirkan banyak hal, kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia melakukan hal yang berbeda. Meskipun ia sendiri yang paling tahu betapa tidak bergunanya hal tersebut.  
Jika saja pada hari itu, ia lah yang menautkan jemarinya dengan Lisa, membisikkan pengakuan rasa tanpa sungkan... Jika saja, ia lah yang berjalan di altar, menggenggam tangan itu tanpa keraguan untuk menapaki kebahagian yang surreal jika dibanding dengan kenyataan...  
Lisa seperti cahaya dalam gelap. Bukan saja baginya, tapi bagi Rayleigh juga--mungkin juga Yudha, mungkin juga orang lain yang bersinggungan dengannya. Untuk dua orang yang nyaris kehilangan segalanya dalam satu hari yang ditakdirkan, gadis itu seperti bunga yang mekar di padang gersang. Lisa tidak kehilangan pesonanya--semangat, senyum, mimpi, semuanya. Meski secara fisik gadis itu mengalami hal yang sama dengan mereka, ia tetap saja---  
Sojuu tidak tahu, di antara dirinya dan Rayleigh, siapakah yang jatuh hati duluan. Namun, hal semacam itu, tak penting lagi.  
(karena hanya Rayleigh lah yang berkenan jujur--karena Lisa menerimanya begitu saja)  
...ya, tidak penting lagi, batinnya menatap nanar pada sosok yang kini takkan bergerak seberapa keras pun ia mengharapkannya.  
Saat ini---  
.  
.  
.  
| iii | tersadar  
Padahal ia telah menghadiri banyak pemakaman--sebuah ucapan yang datang dari masa yang dipenuhi kematian. Namun, tidak seperti ini. Tidak bahkan ketika ia menghadiri pemakaman simbolik orang tuanya yang jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan...  
Areal makam itu sepi tetapi dijaga oleh beberapa tentara yang berkamuflase dengab alat kebersihan serta baju oranye pudar di setiap sudutnya. Di dalamnya, hanya ada dua belas orang yang masih bernafas, termasuk dirinya.  
("Jika tidak ada orang itu, aku pasti telah gagal mempertahankan kewarasan di hari itu,")  
Sojuu menatap lagi, wajah itu untuk terakhir kali. Wajah itu ... tampak kosong seperti sewaktu ia hidup. Dengan bunga mawar putih yang mengelilinginya, Rayleigh tampak bagaikan boneka dan bukan manusia tanpa nyawa.  
Akh...  
Bahkan ... bahkan di saat seperti ini, ia masih tak bisa membaca orang itu. Bagaimana perasaannya ketika segalanya mencapai titik penghabisan...  
Sang pemuda berambut hitam memikirkan kembali pertanyaan Rayleigh tempo hari--memikirkan apakah hal tersebut adalah suatu pertanda. Memikirkan apakah sahabatnya itu menyadari kemungkinan ini terjadi--  
Tidak, pikirnya.  
Hanya ia lah yang terlambat menyadarinya.   
(Tisu merah yang selalu ada di tempat sampah di pagi hari setelah Rayleigh lembur kerja. Suara batuk yang ditekan dengan sapu tangan berwarna mencurigakan. Wajah kelewat pucat dan jam tidur yang makin berantakan... Seharusnya mereka semua sadar bahwa percobaan pertama pasti tidak berjalan lancar.)  
Sojuu hanya bisa memandang ketika peti tempat Rayleigh terbujur kaku akhirnya ditutup setelah Lisa akhirnya bersedia melepaskan jemari dingin yang tak kan pernah balas menggenggamnya lagi.   
"Mungkin suatu saat, kau harus menyatakan perasanmu itu," kata-kata itu terngiang kembali seolah dibisikkan oleh angin yang usil menganggu dukanya. Seperti teror mimpi buruk di malam-malam ketika ia hanya dapat terbangun mendapati wajah-wajah kaku mengambang di air yang kejam. Bedanya, kini tidak lagi ada sosok yang akan menatapnya datar, meyakinkannya untuk tidak melempar dirinya ke air karena keduanya bisa membagi beban dosa menjadi yang selamat bersama-sama.   
"Maaf," guman Lisa dengan suara serak, wajah kosong yang sama sekali bukan dirinya, saat peti itu diturunkan ke liang lahat oleh dua tentara yang hadir di tengah tengah mereka. Tanah perlahan menutupi peti kayu itu hingga tak tampak seluruhnya.  
Lisa...gadis itu. Sojuu tidak pernah melihatnya sehancur ini.  
Gadis itu tidak terisak. Pun air mata mengalir dari permata indahnya, tidak ada isak yang keluar dari bibirnya. Sang matahari yang selalu bersinar terang, kini meredup tepat di hadapannya.   
Sojuu melihat lagi sekelilingnya.   
Selain dua tentara yang memang bertugas membantu pemakaman privat itu, ekspresi mereka yang datang hanya bisa dijelaskan dengan kata 'duka'. Meskipun semua orang mengunggapkan hal tersebut dengan tindakan berbeda, mudah saja membacanya.  
Reynard memalingkan wajahnya--dari tanah yang kini berpalang tanda, dari kenyataan di dunia di mana orang itu tiada, kedua tangannya yang berbekas luka menutupi matanya yang sudah tersembunyi di balik helai rambut yang memanjang. Untuk pertama kalinya, juniornya setahun lebih muda itu menunjukkan ekspresi signifikan untuk orang lain selain Kay.   
Kay sendiri, menatap ke bawah seraya bibir menggumam frasa yang sama berulang. 'Maaf', Sojuu bisa menebaknya. Mengingat Kay adalah orang yang paling sering menyusahkan Rayleigh ketika mereka masih tinggal di asrama unuversitas.  
Ada juga Chieri dan Uma, yang menatap ke depan dengan hampa, kedua mata tak berfokus pada apapun. Lalu, berdiri di belakang mereka adalah Andreas, Mina, Rian bahkan Charlotte yang tampak seperti mereka kehilangan seluruh kata-kata yang hendak mereka sampaikan.   
Rayleigh mungkin hidup dalam kehampaan. Namun ia berhasil memberi warna bagi hidup orang lain.  
(Mungkin benar, ucapan yang mengatakan bahwa orang baik akan mati muda. Rayleigh hanya terlalu baik--terlalu baik untuk dunia yang makin membusuk ini.)  
.  
.  
.  
| iv | bahkan bintang  
.  
Sojuu melihat mataharinya seolah kehilangan energinya. Seperti telah melewati titik puncak kejayaan dan hanya menunggu saat kehancuran.   
Lisa tampak semakin gila kerja setelah Rayleigh tiada. Sebelumnya, gadis itu sudah dipenuhi tekad aneh setelah kejadian itu. Kematian suaminya bagai menambah minyak di api yang membara.  
Toh begitu, tak ada yang bisa berkomentar akannya. Tidak bahkan Reynard dan mulutnya yang tanpa filter sudi mengingatkan gadis itu. Tidak juga Sojuu, yang sama kehilangannya dengan Lisa.  
"Aku akan menjadi [...]"   
Tiba-tiba saja, Lisa mendeklarasikan. Sojuu menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Suara itu keras, tepat berada di sampingnya, tetapi terasa begitu jauh, sayup dan hilang sebelum mencapainya.  
Ia teringat,  
(Mereka berdebat lama. Tiga orang yang tak setuju, tujuh lain yang mengangguk pilu.)  
Hah...  
Mungkin dunia memang telah gila.  
Orang-orang seperti mereka berada satu jengkal dari kegilaan--berjuang keras untuk tak menyebrang ke sisi itu. Begitu, dan akan selalu.   
(Untuk benar-benar melakukannya... Bahkan meski itu adalah pilihan terakhir di dunia...)  
Sosok yang selalu bersinar paling terang kini tak ubahnya--  
...Sojuu sadar.  
Lebih dari pemandangan dua orang yang yang tertawa bersama, bergandengan--tanpa dirinya, hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat adalah...  
.  
.  
| 0 | jatuh  
.  
"Matahari adalah sebuah bintang." bahkan buku teks sekolah dasar menyebutkannya dengan jelas.  
"Bintang adalah---"  
("Sojuu-kun, kau tahu akhir dari bintang?"  
"Hmn? Ada dua kemungkinan,")  
.  
.  
| - 2 | dan begitu  
.  
Bagaimana mereka bahkan bertemu?  
Akh.  
Itu hanya kebetulan.  
Hanya suatu sore, di depan ruang staff, tiga orang remaja.  
(Mungkin, Sojuu berharap hanya ada dua. Mungkin ia berharap tak pernah ada orang itu di kehidupan sang gadis mentari.)  
.  
.  
.  
| v | tidak  
.  
Lisa adalah satu-satunya di antara mereka, yang berpikir bahwa dunia masih memiliki harapan. Bahwa diri mereka yang berdosa karena tetap hidup menggantikan orang yang lebih berguna, tetap dapat dimaafkan.   
Senyumnya...  
Keceriannya yang tanpa kepalsuan...  
Wajah apik dengan cahanya yang memancar.  
("Sojuu-kun, kita tidak bisa membuat semua orang bahagia. Kau tidak perlu mengutuk kebahagianmu hanya karena ada yang menderita.")  
\--Sojuu tidak ingin melihat orang seperti itu hancur.  
.  
.  
.  
| - 1 | hilang  
.  
.  
("Bintang bermassa kecil, akan kehilangan energinya. Menjadi mampat, memudar cahayanya sampai terlupakan di kegelapan."  
"Bintang yang besar---")  
("... akan meledak menjadi supernova--cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan. Lalu menghilang, hanya menyisakan kabut di tempat di mana dulu ia berada."  
"'kan?")  
.  
.  
.  
| vi | sampai mati  
.  
Di hari peringatan kematian orang itu, semuanya tetap bekerja. Mungkin karena hati orang semakin keras--atau itu adalah usaha untuk melupakan.  
Lisa lembur lagi--seperti biasa.   
Sojuu menghela nafas, ia sendiri juga sama. Ia tak punya hak mengkritik orang.   
Sementara sang gadis berambut panjang tak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mengisi kembali energinya dan terus bersemayam di depan mikroskop, Sojuu masuk ke dapur kecil di sebelah ruang kerja mereka. Pemuda itu membuat dua cangkir kopi tanpa gula--minuman yang juga favorit dari orang yang sama yang meninggal hari ini setahun lalu.  
Sojuu berjalan kembali ke ruang kerja lalu meletakkan cangkir kopinya tepat di meja Lisa.  
"Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri?" tanya Sojuu dengan suara pelan.   
Lisa, melempar senyum kecil yang tampak begitu sedih. "Apakah kita masih memiliki hak untuk hidup?"  
Sojuu membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama mirisnya. Jika ia harus menjawab jujur, tentu saja, ia akan menjawabnya---  
("Tidak. Tentu saja tidak.")  
"Kau ingin mati tanpa menyelesaikan semua ini?" tanyanya.   
Gelengan cepat lah yang ia dapat. "Tidak akan,"  
Sojuu ikut menggeleng. "Leight tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini,"  
Seperti logam natrium bebas yang bereaksi dengan udara, sesuatu dalak diri Lisa langsung menyakak cepat.   
"Aku juga tidak ingin melihat diriku seperti ini----!!!!" teriak gadis itu dengan nafas memburu. Mikroskop di hadapannya terabaikan.  
Sang pemuda hanya merendahkan pandangannya. "Aku juga," sahutnya. Keduanya pun tenggelam dalam keheningan. Di saat itulah, Lisa tampak akhirnya menyadari cangkir kopi yang ia letakkan di meja.  
Gadis itu memainkan jemarinya di bibir perangkat keramik itu. "Ini pahit," ujar gadis itu tanpa mencicipinya.  
"Ya,"  
"Ini kesukaan orang itu---"  
Kata kata selanjutnya, teredam dalam buncahan emosi yang mendadak menyelubungi gadis itu. Gadis itu membawa kedua tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya.  
"Aku tidak tahu lagi..."  
"Padahal telah banyak orang yang mati,"  
"Dan Leight seharusnya hanya satu nyawa di antaranya, tetapi..."  
Lalu terdengar isakan. Suara tangisan yang pertama terdenar entah sejak kapan. Dan Sojuu yang menyaksikannya, hanya membawa cangkir kopinya di bibirnya. Menyesap sedikit kepahitan cairan pekat itu sebelum meletakkannya di meja Lisa.  
"Aku masih di sini," ujar Sojuu. Kepergian Leight sama sama menimbulkan bekas bagi keduanya. Begitu dalam hingga tak terhapus lagi bahkan oleh kesedihan yang terus datang.  
('Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu,')  
Sojuu ingin tertawa. Rasanya, ia mendengar suara Rayleigh, lagi. Bukan suara kosong sarat kehampaan, tapi dingin penuh hawa kematian. Seolah mengingatkannya---bahwa dalam kenangan pun, kenyataan bahwa orang itu mati tetap tak terbantah.  
Ketika ia hendak berbalik pergi dan menyerah tentang mentarinya, sebuah tangan mencegahnya pergi.   
"Maaf..."  
Permintaan maaf itu membuat kedua matanya membulat seiring dengan kehangatan yang kini bersender di punggungnya. Lisa tampaknya menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundaknya.  
Isakan gadis itu berhenti--tetapi rasa hangat di pundaknya serta deruan nafas yang dapat ia dengar memberitahunya akan sebaliknya.  
("Kau menyukainya, kan?")  
Suara itu datang lagi.  
Sojuu balas menggenggam jemari itu seraya menggelengkan kepala.  
Tidak, tidak mungkin.  
Ia tidak mungkin mencoba merebut hati yang dimiliki Leight bahkan sampai mati.  
'Tidak di kehidupan ini, setidaknya.'  
.  
.  
.  
| interlude |  
"Kau tahu teori nebula?"  
"Bahkan sisa kabut supernova dapat kembali menjadi bintang,"  
.  
Part 1. Sojuu [End]

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Orific dari beberapa tahun lalu. Daripada karatan (?) mending post aja.


End file.
